


Spring Breakers

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Coming In Pants, Jealous Peter Hale, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Peter Hale, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: It is spring break in Beacon Hills and the whole pack is camped out in and around Lydia’s pool. Somehow even Peter has been invited, which turns out to be the bane of Stiles’ existence because skimpy swimming shorts do nothing to hide a boner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NinaRooxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaRooxx/gifts).



> A quick work for my lovely friend. Not beta read.

“Ahh! Whaa! What is happening?” Stiles shrieks and jerks his head around after something cold has landed on his bare back.

“Your skin is turning red. A few more minutes and you’ll be burning up. I, for one, have no intentions to listen to your miserable whining later when you’re hurting from sun burn,” Peter’s cool voice comes from above him.  
“Now be a good boy and lie back down.”

Stiles stares at him with his mouth open before he pouts and turns around, resting his head on his folded arms. He won’t admit it to Peter but he has been wondering for the last ten minutes who to rope into this very task.

It is spring break in Beacon Hills and the whole pack is camped out in and around Lydia’s pool. Somehow even Peter has been invited, which turns out to be the bane of Stiles’ existence because skimpy swimming shorts do nothing to hide a boner.

On account of this very insistent boner Stiles has taken to spending most of his time either in the pool or on his sun lounger, lying on his stomach, and in between he was trying to inconspicuously hurry from one to the other.

The moment Peter’s broad hands touch his back Stiles has to fight hard to bite back a moan, pressing his lips together tightly. It simply feels amazing when Peter spreads the sun screen with wide strokes and then even better when those hands glide down, thumbs pressing into the dimples on Stiles’ lower back, making him arch. 

“No need to be so tense,” Peter grumbles, sounding offended.  
Stiles grins at the tone but makes himself relax. In fact soon he is so very relaxed that he only vaguely realizes that Peter should’ve been done a good while ago. Instead the werewolf’s hands were working on Stiles’ thigh, sweeping further upward with every stroke. 

When Peter’s clever fingers eventually reach the crease between his ass and his legs, Stiles’ inhales sharply before holding his breath. And then Peter brushes ever so gently, maybe even accidentally against his balls and Stiles’ body suddenly releases all the tension he’s been holding for days now, making the boy come right there into his shorts.

Peter stills above him before he pulls his hands back.  
“Did you just…”  
“Shut up!” Stiles hisses urgently.  
Quickly he turns around and grabs his beach towel before hurrying inside.

He makes it to the nearest bathroom but when he throws the door closed, Peter catches it and wriggles inside.

“Stiles.”  
“Please don’t,” Stiles asks him, sounding pitiful. “Don’t make fun of me for this.”

Gentle fingers touch his chin, lifting his face to make him look into Peter’s eyes.

“I won’t,” the werewolf says but he can’t hide his slight amusement.

Stiles presses his lips together and wants to jerk his head away when Peter adds, “I was just wondering when you could go again.”

After blinking a few times, Stiles snorts. “What? You wanna do the do with me?”

Peter rolls his eyes. “Yes, Stiles. I want to have sex with you.

Stiles feels a huge blush creep into his face and his voice sounds a little scratchy and embarrassed.  
“What? Like a… a spring fling?” he asks and watches Peter closely.

The werewolf doesn’t look happy but he shrugs. “If that’s what you want. However,” Peter pauses, looking almost anxious. “I would also be available long term.”

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Stiles feels his heart beating furiously. He is about to reply tentatively when he suddenly realizes something.  
“Did you walk around shirtless and in these tight shorts on purpose? And does that mean I have been torturing myself for no reason the last few days?” he calls out indignantly.

Peter laughs, rich and deep, and pulls Stiles into his arms.  
“I wouldn’t say no reason. It was certainly amusing.”

With a squak Stiles tries to pinch Peter’s skin where his hands had wrapped around the man’s arms.  
“I really, really hate y…”

Peter shuts him up by pressing their lips together and Stiles forgets immediately what he was talking about, eagerly pressing back.

They kiss for a very long time until Stiles has to draw back and take a deep breath, looking dazed.

“No, you don’t,” Peter says smugly.

“No, I don’t,” Stiles agrees, smiling happily.


	2. The end of spring break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after their first kiss Stiles and Peter try to enjoy their last night of spring break together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I suddenly got inspired to add a chapter to this. I wrote the first one 1,5 years ago so please excuse possible inconsistencies.

On the last day of spring break Lydia Martin throws a party that rivals even her birthday bashes in high school. There is a DJ, alcohol, tons of food and many old, familiar faces. Stiles can’t go two steps without someone going “Hey, Stilinski! Damn, you grew up nicely.” or “Woah, Stiles. You filled out.” Which yeah he did and he is more than happy about going from gangly teenager to wirily muscled twenty year old. And on a normal day he would bask in all the compliments but today he only wants to find his boyfriend.

Because tomorrow Stiles will drive back up to Stanford and while it isn’t even out of the state it feels far away. In the last two weeks they went on several dates, used every opportunity to get their hands all over each other, with a bonus of annoying the pack who kept walking in on them, and were just generally having an amazing time. And the thought of leaving now fills Stiles with dread.

Because after years of merely crushing hard on Peter, he is now quickly falling in love with him. Sure, Peter said long-term but what did that even mean? A few months? A year? Forever? 

Looking for his werewolf, Stiles makes his way through the room, when a hand lands on his chest, stopping him. 

“Hey, Stiles. Damn, look at you!” someone says and Stiles wants to brush them off but then- 

“Danny? Hey! I didn’t know you were home for break.”

“Yeah, I was kinda hiding in my room, trying to get over a bad break-up.”

Stiles’s stomach twists at the thought of going through that and he squeezes Danny’s should.

“Sorry, man. That must’ve sucked.”

Danny waves him off and shrugs. “New term, new opportunities, am I right?”

“Definitely!” Stiles agrees. “And I doubt you’ll be alone for long.”

“Yeah?” Danny says, lowering his voice a little. “You offering?” 

“He is not,” Peter suddenly snarles from next to Stiles, sliding an arm around his waist.

Danny’s eyes widen and he looks Peter up and down. Then he turns to Stiles and grins. “Well, congratulations, Stiles. This guy is even better than your ‘cousin’,” he says and lifts his hands to make air-quotes. 

Stiles laughs and blushes at the memory. He feels Peter tensing up so he borrows more into his side. “Yeah, I got pretty damn lucky.”

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” With that Danny gives them a thumbs-up and leaves.

Peter turns to Stiles and pulls him close. “What cousin? Do I have to be worried?” he jokes but Stiles can see the slightest bit of uncertainty shining through. He runs his hands up Peter’s arms and then cups the back of his neck.

“Please, you beat everyone I’ve ever been with and you know it. You’re like an eleven,” Stiles replies playfully. Then, because he’s mean, he adds, “Besides Danny was only talking about Derek.”

“Derek?” Peter asks incredulously and his hands tighten on Stiles’s waist. “My nephew Derek?”

“The one,” Stiles says and starts nosing along Peter’s neck.

With a groan, Peter tilts his head to the side and the gesture makes Stiles’s head swim with excitement. He licks over the taut skin and then bites gently.

Peter hisses but doesn’t seem too distracted. “I need more details about this Derek thing,” he demands.

Stiles sighs and pulls away, looking into Peter’s eyes. “It was a joke from Danny. He's a hacker and I had him over back when you were on the warpath and had sent that text to Allison from the hospital, remember? And Derek was hiding at my place because of the whole fugitive thing. So, Danny wanted to know who he was and I could only come up with ‘cousin’.”

“Not boyfriend?” Peter asks carefully.

“Nope,” Stiles says firmly and runs his fingers over Peter’s cheek. “I mean he’s hot like burning and sure I would’ve loved a taste back then but I’ve never had feelings for him. Not like this.” He pulls Peter closer and then kisses him hard and firm, showing Peter that they are _good_.

Eventually they come up for air, panting. “It better stays that way,” Peter growls and begins to add something when they are interrupted again.

“Stiles! Good to see you,” a girl says and Stiles gasps. “Caitlin, hey. How are you?”

Behind him, Peter grumbles and plasters himself against Stiles’s back.

“I’m good, Stiles,” Caitlin laughs and nods to Peter. “It seems you discovered your bisexual side after all, huh?”

“Oh, boy, did I ever.” Stiles laughs. He is very tempted to start a conversation with Caitlin but Peter is pressing against him very intently and he longs for a proper goodbye himself. So, when Peter demands, “Let’s get going,” he just waves to Caitlin and lets himself be dragged off.

Stiles had assumed they were going straight to Peter’s place but suddenly he is pushed into the bathroom they had only been standing two weeks ago, sharing their first kiss. Peter presses him against the sink and pushes Stiles’s shirt up, hands roaming over his skin.

“All these people wanting a piece of you,” he growls, words slurred through his fangs. “They think they can have you but they can’t.”

“Jeez, dramatic much? You’re the one whose tearing my clothes off, not them,” he replies jokingly and arches his neck when Peter starts sucking a mark into it. Then he feels his pants drop and realizes Peter must have gotten them open. Sneaky!

“I think you don’t realize something,” Peter pants and wraps a hand around Stiles’s cock, making him cry out. He begins a fast pace and continues, “You, sweetheart, are very much an eleven yourself.” Stiles wants to laugh with incredulity but Peter drops to his knees and takes him in his mouth. He grabs Peter’s shoulders to hold himself up and then can only hang on for the ride.

Peter uses every trick in the book and then some. Throughout the last weeks he had learned and filed away every little detail that pleasured Stiles and got him off and now he was using it. He gets Stiles to the brink in record time and then grabs his ass, pushing forward so Stiles slides deep into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

With a shout, Stiles comes, his fingers spasming on Peter’s shoulders as he spills into his mouth. Before he can get his breath back, Peter stands up and kisses him violently. “Tell me you are mine,” he pleads between kisses.

And Stiles nods. “I’m yours. Only yours, Peter,” he states and gets kissed even harder. Peter ruts against him and Stiles thinks he might want to come on him but then he suddenly pulls back. 

“I want this night to be special. I want to ruin you for anyone else,” Peter states, his eyes flashing bright blue. Stiles wonders if he should be worried or put off by that level of possessiveness but he fucking loves it. He has always loved all-consuming, with his whole heart and soul, and to see Peter like that only makes him feel complete.

Stiles cups the back of his neck and squeezes tight. “I already am but don’t let that stop you.”

Peter pants but at Stiles's words his face softens and he visibly pulls himself together, buttoning up Stiles’s pants. 

Then he laces their fingers together and guides Stiles to the door. “Let’s get you home so I can ravish you, sweetheart.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://lostwithoutmyanchor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
